


A Match Made

by DancingAnya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Fanart, M/M, Multiple Endings, Renaissance Era, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is a prince, and princes have duties. His ultimate duty begins now - to marry someone he has never even met. King Victor Nikiforov is known as ruthless throughout the kingdoms, and Yuuri is to marry him. He needs to impress him for the sake of his kingdom, but he doesn't know what to do.Thankfully, he has you to help him out! Help Yuuri on his adventure and decide where the story shall go! Every action leads to a different ending, with 16 possible outcomes! How will it play out? Will Yuuri impress the king? Or will he meet a fate much worse than he could have ever imagined?Included fic art by Jemsauce!





	A Match Made

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you begin, make sure to check out the fic art by [Jemsauce!](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Can you get the ending depicted? Try it out!

 

**Section 1**

Yuuri walked down the hallway of the palace, still unsure about what he was getting himself into. King Victor Nikiforov was known as the most ruthless king around, even more ruthless than Yuuri’s own father who ruled the neighboring kingdom. Yuuri was being sent as a sign of peace between the kingdoms to marry King Nikiforov, and he still was unsure about it all. The hallways were decorated with beautiful tapestries and people moved all around him not paying much mind. For that, Yuuri was thankful. He didn’t need to instantly be known as the fellow king of the kingdom before he had even met his husband-to-be. 

Yuuri looked around the grand palace and asked someone where to find the main sitting room. After some confusion, he finally found his way to the door. Yuuri took in a deep breath with his hand placed on the handle. He opened it and saw a stunning man standing on the other side. He wasn’t sure how to approach the situation...

If you think Yuuri should greet him with a bow, go to section 2!  
If you think Yuuri should greet him with a sultry smile, go to section 3! 

 

**Section 2**

Yuuri bowed to his new husband, far too afraid to make eye contact. Soon, he saw silver hair bounding towards him with a giant heart-shaped smile. 

“Hello!” he said enthusiastically. Yuuri was confused. Was this the stone-cold Victor Nikiforov he had heard about? He seemed so happy. The king instantly launched into speech. 

“You’re Yuuri, right? It’s lovely to meet you. I’m Victor, as you know. How are you doing?” 

“I’m good-” 

“Great! So, tell me about yourself. What’s Hasetsu like? What things do you like? Oh! Do you like dogs?” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure which of his questions to answer, but Victor seemed very interested in the last one. Of course, Yuuri loved dogs, but dogs weren’t very royal-like. He wasn’t sure if lying or telling the truth would be best in this situation. 

If you think Yuuri should say he loves dogs, go to section 4!  
If you think Yuuri should say he hates dogs, go to section 5! 

 

**Section 3**

Yuuri flashed his most seductive smile at the king, looking him straight in his piercing blue eyes. 

“Hello,” he said slowly. 

The king seemed very scattered. Yuuri wondered if he walked in at an inopportune time. 

“H-hello,” the king stammered, his face heating up bright red. Yuuri was clearly having an effect on the king. He wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not. 

If you think Yuuri should keep laying on the sexy charm, go to section 6!  
If you think Yuuri should tone it down a bit, go to section 7! 

 

**Section 4**

“I love dogs!” Yuuri cheered with a wide smile. 

Victor’s face lit up, “Good! I have a dog named Makkachin! You’ll have to meet her later!” 

Yuuri gave a breath of relief. He was glad he told the truth. Victor kept on talking. 

“I hope you’re as excited as I am for our upcoming marriage! I think it will be a great way for our kingdoms to come together as one. Do you-” Victor was cut off by a new voice entering the room. 

“Your majesty,” a pageboy said, “dinner is ready!” 

“We will be right there!” Victor called after him. He looked towards Yuuri and extended an arm. “Shall we?” 

Yuuri grabbed his arm and allowed himself to be led to the grand hall. All the way, Victor rambled on about how the marriage would be good for the peace. Yuuri hardly listened, often staring off and finding himself lost in the beauty of the palace. He found himself staring at Victor, who didn’t seem to mind. He really was beautiful. 

They entered the grand dining hall and sat at the head of the table. No one else was there, but Yuuri suspected that others would arrive soon. A servant came and started pouring wine in their glasses. All of a sudden, her grasp slipped and the wine poured directly into Yuuri’s lap. 

If you think Yuuri should politely excuse himself, go to section 8!  
If you think Yuuri should stand up and make a scene, go to section 9! 

 

**Section 5**

“I don’t like dogs,” Yuuri said. He didn’t have time to judge the king’s reaction because something came bounding into the room. Yuuri turned. A giant brown poodle came and sat at Victor’s feet. That must have been Victor’s dog. Yuuri was mortified. There was a horribly awkward silence as Victor pet his companion. Yuuri needed to fix this situation. 

If you think Yuuri should try to fill the air, go to section 10!  
If you think Yuuri should try asking where he will be staying, go to section 11! 

 

**Section 6**

Yuuri walked towards the king and pulled him onto the sofa. He began to massage his shoulders and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. 

“I look forward to our time together,” he whispered as sultrily as he could. The king gave a soft moan that sent shivers down Yuuri’s spine. 

“Your majesty,” a pageboy said, entering the room, “dinner is ready!” 

“We will be right there!” Victor called after him. He looked towards Yuuri and extended an arm. “S-shall we?” 

Yuuri grabbed his arm and allowed himself to be led to the grand hall. All the way, Victor didn’t say much. Yuuri hardly listened anyway, often staring off and finding himself lost in the beauty of the palace. He found himself staring at Victor, who didn’t seem to mind. He really was beautiful. 

They entered the grand dining hall and sat at the head of the table. No one else was there, but Yuuri suspected that others would arrive soon. A waiter walked in and began setting out some food. Yuuri saw this as an opportunity. 

If you think that Yuuri should try to embarrass Victor in front of the waiter with advances, go to section 12!  
If you think that Yuuri should ignore the waiter and focus only on Victor, go to section 13! 

 

**Section 7**

Yuuri decided to tone it down a bit. He looked around the room and saw a bookshelf. Picking one off the shelf, Yuuri smiled. 

“The Sleeping Prince,” Yuuri spoke aloud, “What a wonderful novel. Have you read it?” 

“Yes,” the king said, “but it’s been a long time.” 

“I love how it brings to question the terms of humanity and what it truly means to be human,” Yuuri said, trying to pander to the king’s intelligent side. 

“Your majesty,” a pageboy said, entering the room “dinner is ready!” 

“We will be right there!” Victor called after him. He looked towards Yuuri and extended an arm. “Shall we?” 

Yuuri grabbed his arm and allowed himself to be led to the grand hall. All the way, Victor rambled on about how the marriage would be good for the peace. Yuuri hardly listened, often staring off and finding himself lost in the beauty of the palace. He found himself staring at Victor, who didn’t seem to mind. He really was beautiful. 

They entered the grand dining hall and sat at the head of the table. No one else was there, but Yuuri suspected that others would arrive soon. He saw some wine on the table. Yuuri was unsure if he should have some. He tended to act wild when he was drunk, but maybe the king would find it endearing. 

If you think Yuuri should drink lots of wine, go to section 14!  
If you think Yuuri should avoid the wine at all costs, go to section 15!

 

**Section 8**

“Oh no!” the servant yelled, “I’m so sorry!” 

“It’s alright!” Yuuri assured her. He turned to Victor, “I’ll have to excuse myself, but will I see you later?” 

Victor nodded, looking down at the stain on Yuuri’s cloak. 

With the help of some servants, Yuuri found his way to his room and began to change clothing. Once he finally got himself into a lighter garment, he looked around the room. It was lovely. There was a door in it that Yuuri assumed would lead to the bathroom. He opened it but soon found himself in another room that was even bigger than his. Near the closet was a buck naked man changing his clothing. Victor. Yuuri didn’t know what to do. 

If you think Yuuri should say something, go to section 16!  
If you think Yuuri should close the door and go back into his room, go to section 17!

 

**Section 9**

Yuuri stood up and shrieked at the wine spilled on his cloak. 

“Oh no!” he cried. 

“Yuuri, dear, it was just wine-” 

“My cloak is ruined!” 

Victor’s face turned to a frown. He dismissed the maid and approached Yuuri. 

“It’s not that bad. I’m sure that the maids will be able to clean it out. Why don’t you go change and we can meet later?” 

Yuuri nodded, still dazed from his experience with the wine. He was left the room and began walking towards his room when he remembered he forgot to grab his bags. As he was turning and walking back towards the main foyay, Yuuri overheard some talking in the grand hall. 

“I just don’t think that Yuuri is a good fit. Are you sure that I have to marry him?” 

“Give him a chance. It’s for the peace, Victor,” 

“I don’t want to! He’s not interesting and is rude.” 

If you think that Yuuri should burst in and confront them, go to section 18!  
If you think that Yuuri should keep going back to his room, go to section 19!

 

**Section 10**

“What books have you been reading?” Yuuri asked. 

“Just some books, nothing interesting,” Victor said curtly. 

Thankfully, a pageboy came in and broke the awkwardness. 

“Your majesty,” he said, “dinner is ready.” 

Yuuri went to follow the pageboy when Victor’s dog ran in front of him. He tripped and fell, hitting his head against a glass table. That was the end of Yuuri. 

The end #1

 

**Section 11**

“Where will I be staying?” Yuuri asked. 

“Down the hall and to the left,” Victor said curtly, “I’ll be waiting for you in the dining hall.” 

Yuuri left the room, walked down the hall, and turned left to find his room. All of his things were already there. Yuuri took some deep breaths. This wasn’t good. Clearly, the man didn’t like him. Yuuri noticed a window in his room that was right next to a tree. He had a thought. 

If you think Yuuri should try to escape, go to section 20!  
If you think Yuuri should go to dinner, go to section 21!

 

**Section 12**

“Victor,” Yuuri spoke softly, “You are so strong and beautiful and powerful… What if I showed you my special talents?” 

Victor’s face turned bright red. 

“Y-yuuri this is-” 

“Not the place?” Yuuri leaned towards him, “It’s always the right place when you’re in the mood.” 

“Excuse me,” the waiter said angrily. 

“What is it?” 

“That’s my son you’re talking to. If the Hasetsu kingdom cannot send someone decent to marry my son, then the treaty is over. Let it be known that we are no longer allies with your nation.”

And so, after finding out that the waiter was really the former king, Yuuri was banished from the castle and sent back to his kingdom where wars were waged for thousands of years to come.

The end #2

 

**Section 13**

Yuuri ignored the waiter and instead decided to focus on Victor. 

“So, are the peace treaties going into full effect by early summer as planned?” he asked. Victor seemed bored with his talk of politics, but he continued. 

“I hope to see that the trade routes will be established-” 

“Yuuri, why don’t I take you on a tour?” Victor asked. 

“We haven’t even eaten yet-” 

“Let’s go!” Victor grabbed Yuuri’s arm and pulled him up from the table. Yuuri followed with great interest. What was happening? The king led him through the halls of the palace and took a sharp turn. 

“You are passing some important rooms,” Yuuri noted. 

“No, I’m just getting to the most important one first.” 

Victor finally stopped in front of a large door and opened it to reveal a bedroom. Victor turned to Yuuri and closed the door behind them. He began shrugging off his clothing. 

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked. 

“We are going to have sex,” Victor said, “You’ve peaked my interest in that area, Yuuri, so we might as well see just how good you are, right?” 

Yuuri couldn’t argue with his husband-to-be, so he joined him in taking off his clothes. Eventually, they laid together in a hot mess of limbs, breathing heavily from their time together. 

Yuuri rolled over in the bed, looking to the side table. He noticed a shining knife that lay there by itself. He had an idea. 

If you think Yuuri should attack the king while he is distracted, go to section 22!  
If you think Yuuri should try for another round, go to section 23!

 

**Section 14**

Yuuri grabbed the wine and drank some. And then some more. And then some more. He could hardly form sentences by the time Victor asked if he was alright. Yuuri hiccuped, looking deep into Victor’s eyes. He smiled. That man was so beautiful. He had an idea. 

Yuuri walked over to the king and dragged him from the table. 

“Let’s dance!” he cheered. 

“Dance?” 

Yuuri led the king in a dance with no music, swaying back and forth to an irregular beat. The king smiled and danced along. That night, as they looked into each other’s eyes, they decided that maybe the marriage would be so bad. And it wasn’t. They lived happily from there on out, living as one of the most happy couples in the kingdom until the end of their time. 

The End #3

 

**Section 15**

Yuuri decided to avoid the wine. It was for the best that he kept his wits about him. The duo ate in peace, seemingly charmed by each other. Yuuri flirted as well as he could and, to his surprise, VIctor flirted back. Maybe all those rumours about him being ruthless weren’t true after all. Things seemed to be working out alright. 

Once they were done eating, Yuuri proposed an idea. 

“Shall we retire to the sitting room?” he asked. 

“Of course. I will lead the way.” 

The two walked to the sitting room, chatting all the way. Yuuri hadn’t ever felt so at ease with someone before. It was like they were made for each other. Once they arrived, Victor sat Yuuri down at a sofa and found himself a seat. 

“So, Yuuri, what kind of qualities do you expect from me as a husband?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri opened his mouth to answer when, all of a sudden, a knife shot from the window and planted itself straight in Victor’s heart. He let out a yell and went limp. Yuuri to the window to try and get a look at the attacker, but it was too late. They disappeared into the night. Some guards ran in and saw the knife sticking out of Victor’s chest from where Yuuri was standing. They seized him, assuming he had been trying to make an escape. 

Though Yuuri pleaded and begged, everyone believed him to be the murderer. He was found guilty on charges of killing the king, and was sentenced to life in prison. 

As Yuuri lay shackled on the ground of his cell, he couldn’t help but wonder if he could have had a better outcome somehow, but it was too late. He stayed in that cell until the day he died. 

The End #4

 

**Section 16**

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Yuuri stuttered, “I didn’t realize that this led to your room.” 

Victor turned around, still completely naked. He approached Yuuri slowly, not seeming to care about his state. 

“Yuuri, I know you don’t want to be in this relationship. I understand. I tried, I really did. It was set up purely for peace, after all, and I think it should stay that way. You can stay in your room, and I’ll stay in mine. We only have to act loving for the public. Alright?” 

Yuuri wasn’t sure how he felt about Victor’s statement. He did look extremely beautiful. Yuuri faced a choice. 

If you think Yuuri should agree, go to section 24!  
If you think Yuuri should kiss him, go to section 25!

 

**Section 17**

Yuuri turned around and began to close the door when he heard Victor’s voice. 

“Yuuri? What are you doing here? Are you spying on me?” 

“What? N-no, of course not-” 

“Then why were you in here?” 

“I just-” 

“I knew this marriage wouldn’t work out. It’s too strange to marry someone you don’t know. I don’t love you, and I probably won’t ever.” 

Yuuri didn’t know what to think. He suddenly got angry at the king for being so brash. 

If you think Yuuri should yell at him about his feelings, go to section 26!  
If you think Yuuri should turn around and stomp out, go to section 27!

 

**Section 18**

Yuuri burst into the dining room, completely ready to yell at him for disrespecting him like that when a royal guard member saw him and, not recognising the angry man, stabbed him through the chest. The last thing Yuuri saw was Victor’s face as the world turned black. 

The End #5

 

**Section 19**

Yuuri, enraged, turned back to go to his room. He almost ran into a strange man with blonde hair. The man laughed. 

“Rough night?” he asked, “I’ll bet I could make it better.”

“Who are you?” 

“I’m Christophe. Head of the royal guard.” 

“What do you want?” 

“I want you, dear. Come on, why not have a little fun?” 

If you think Yuuri should have sex with Chris, go to section 28!  
If you think Yuuri should deny sex with Chris, go to section 29!

 

**Section 20**

Yuuri climbed down the tree near his room and started running as fast as he could. He could barely see in the darkness, but he ran anyway. This was his only way out. He ran into a nearby forest, finding a path and taking it. He walked for what felt like hours, even if it was only a short amount of time, when he saw a light coming from the distance. He walked towards it. 

“H-hello?” he asked. 

People stood up around a fire and looked at him. They laughed. 

“Who are you?” one asked. 

“He looks rich.” 

“Probably from the castle.” 

“I need help getting away from here-”

“On your knees,” one said. In the faint light from the fire, Yuuri finally realized that they were bandits. He had two options. 

If you think Yuuri should raise his arms in submission, go to section 30!  
If you think Yuuri should try to fight, go to section 31!

 

**Section 21**

Yuuri left his room and started walking down the hallway towards the dining hall. When he rounded a corner, a tall man with silver hair stopped him. It was Victor. 

“Hello, Yuuri,” Victor said, “I want to start over if that’s alright with you. I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Let’s try this again, shall we?” 

Yuuri didn’t have time to answer when a guard approached Victor. 

“Sir, we just got word that there has been an attack from the kingdom of Hasetsu. We will be waiting for you in the war room. Things are looking bad.” 

The guard left and Yuuri felt a smile creep up onto his lips. 

“It was all a ruse,” Victor realized. 

Yuuri simply smiled and unsheathed his knife. He stabbed himself in the heart and twisted, killing himself before they could torture the information out of him. His mission was complete. 

The End #6

 

**Section 22**

Yuuri quickly grabbed the knife and, while the king was lying down, stabbed him in the heart. The king wheezed and coughed and looked at him with a look of utter betrayal. Yuuri smiled. As soon as the king was dead, he ran and called for the guards to come quickly. They found the dead king and Yuuri gave a long tale of how an assassin came in and killed him. They believed him. 

Yuuri went on to play the role of the mourning lover, and soon took the Nikiforov throne for himself, expanding the Hasetsu kingdom by a great margin. He ruled with no one by his side until he eventually died of old age.

The End #7

 

**Section 23**

Yuuri rolled over near the king. 

“Shall we go again?” he asked. 

The king sighed, “No, I’m quite alright.” He sat up. “I’m happy with leaving our relationship at this. You give me sex when I want it, and I don’t attack your kingdom. This is our relationship now. Have a nice day, Yuuri.” 

With that, Victor pulled Yuuri off the bed and pushed him into a connecting room. Yuuri just blankly stared at the wall, realizing what had just happened. Because of his flirtatiousness, he would never have a loving relationship with his husband. He couldn’t help but wonder if, somehow, he could have done things differently. 

The End #8

 

**Section 24**

“I agree,” Yuuri said, sealing the fate for himself. 

They went on to be passive husbands, and lived like that for the rest of their lives. 

The End #9

 

**Section 25**

Yuuri leaned forward and kissed his husband-to-be. The shock radiated from him, as he was clearly not expecting that. When he pulled away, Yuuri smiled. 

“I actually think you’re amazing, Victor. I would love to get to know you more.” 

Victor’s face lit up. He nodded with a smile. 

“And cut!” 

The lights faded out as the two actors stood near each other they pulled away from their embrace. 

“Good job,” Yuuri said to his costar. 

“You too.” 

They never spoke again. 

The End #10

 

**Section 26**

“I don’t want this relationship because it is forced! You don’t have to be like this to me! I’m just someone who was pushed into this! Don’t blame me!” Yuuri yelled. 

Victor stared at him with wide eyes, “I feel the same way.” 

Suddenly, Yuuri was struck with an idea, “Let’s run away from here. Together.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course. Let’s get away from this life of being forced into what we don’t want. We will live our way.” 

“Alright.” 

The two ran away, prompting a kingdom-wide search for the two so-called “runaway lovers.” Children would be told stories about their adventures for years to come, though no one was quite sure what happened to the unlikely pair. 

Most sources say they fell in love and lived in the forest until they died together happily. 

The End #11

 

**Section 27**

Yuuri turned around and stomped out of the room, only to hear the gutteral sound of death from behind him. Yuuri turned and saw the assassin. He threw himself at him, forcing him to fall on the ground and yelled. Guards came rushing in and apprehended him quickly, thanking Yuuri for his quick-thinking. 

Yuuri went on to take the Nikiforov throne for himself. He was known forever as the lonely ruler who had no partner as he mourned the death of his beloved husband. 

The End #12

 

**Section 28**

“Alright,” Yuuri said and was quickly led away from the dining hall and into a room. As they laid together, a maid caught them in the act and reported it to the king. They were both arrested for infidelity. 

Yuuri spent the rest of his days in a dungeon, wishing that, somehow, things could have ended differently. 

The End #13

 

**Section 29**

“I’m engaged,” Yuuri said.

“To Victor? Oh, you poor thing.” 

“What?” 

Chris leaned in, “You see, Victor could never love you. He already has a lover. He will probably continue to see them even after your marriage.” 

When Yuuri heard this, he had had enough. He was engaged to a man who loved someone else and hated him. How could his life get any worse? In his distress, he commited suicide. Right before he jumped off the palace walls, he wondered if his life could have somehow ended up any differently. 

The End #14

 

**Section 30**

Yuuri raised his arms and gave up. The bandits took him and, after some prodding, discovered that he was to be the king’s husband. They decided to hold him for ransom. When Victor wouldn’t pay the ransom for his runaway husband, they kept him instead. Yuuri lived out the rest of his life as a slave, never once earning the freedom he craved so dearly. 

The End #15

 

**Section 31**

Yuuri launched forward and punched one of the bandits in the face. He tried his best to fight them off, but they outnumbered him. However, they were impressed by his attitude. Instead of taking him captive, they let him join their ranks. Yuuri soon became known as one of the most famous outlaws in the kingdom, and no one ever knew what happened to the runaway prince. 

The End #16

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! What ending did you get? Tell me below! 
> 
> Make sure you follow [Jemsauce](https://jemsauceonice.tumblr.com/) for more amazing art! 
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)


End file.
